


No sound but the wind

by smaragdbird



Category: The Terror (TV 2018)
Genre: Anal Sex, Banter, Kissing, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-12
Updated: 2019-02-12
Packaged: 2019-10-27 03:22:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,506
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17758823
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/smaragdbird/pseuds/smaragdbird
Summary: Written for Day 10: “in hot water” of the 12 days of CarnivalJames convinces Edward to spent the night on Erebus instead of returning to Terror in the middle of an Arctic winter storm.





	No sound but the wind

The wind was howling around the great cabin of the Erebus. Temperatures had dropped harshly in the last few days and all trips between the two ships had been suspended except for the most necessary like command meetings.

As usual Crozier had sent Little to Erebus instead of holding the meeting in person on Terror. And as much as Crozier’s continuing shirking of his duties annoyed James, he couldn’t help but enjoy the opportunity to have Edward’s company again. They had spent a great deal of time together back in Portsmouth and even though James had recommended Edward for the post on Terror, judging him to be a good fit for Crozier, he missed his company.

“I should go”, Edward said with clear reluctance.

“I wouldn’t send a dog out in this weather, much less a man”, James replied. “You can berth here for tonight.”

“The Captain won’t like it”, Edward said. He was supposed to bring those bottles of whiskey he had requested in Crozier’s name back sooner rather than later.

“If Crozier wanted you on Terror, he shouldn’t have sent you out in this weather in the first place”, James said. “You can berth in my old cabin.”

“Are you sure that’s…prudent?”

It was a justified question. The flagship of an expedition was not the same as a harbour inn where no one paid attention. James however hadn’t gotten where he was by being prudent so he crossed the distance between them and framed Edward’s face with his hands before he leaned in to kiss him.

“You worry too much.”

“I worry that you don’t worry enough”, Edward whispered back but did not pull away from James’ touch. His own hands found the familiar curve of James’ waist, fingers curling into the edge of his trousers. He found it easy to yield to persuasion, especially since the refusal came from his head not his heart.

James’ hands slipped downwards and he began to open Edward’s jacket with quick, strong fingers, long since used to slipping buttons through stiff wool. His mouth moved to the soft, sensitive skin of Edward’s neck, playfully nipping at it but careful not to leave a mark. He relished in the sharp inhale he heard when his teeth grazed the edge of Edward’s jaw. 

Slipping the jacket from his shoulders, James pushed Edward up against the table, not caring what would get knocked over. It had been weeks since the last time and months since they had been able to take their time. 

“I’ve missed you”, Edward whispered, tenderly pushing a strand of James’ hair behind his ear.

“I’ve missed you, too”, James replied before capturing Edward’s lips in another kiss. He could feel Edward unbuttoning his waistcoat and he shrugged it off as soon as Edward was finished. 

James broke the kiss to both unwind the neckerchief and pull the jumper Edward was wearing underneath his jacket over his head. He knew that all these layers were necessary but right now he was feeling more than a little impatient to see Edward naked again.

Edward let out a little, breathy laugh when he caught James’ expression and that was a sound James hadn’t heard in too long. 

“Next time I’m going to take you on a mission to Arabia and watch you wear as little as possible”, he growled. It was an appealing picture, too. Edward in a half open shirt, sleeves rolled up, flushed from sun, sweat rolling down his skin…

“I think the royal navy would frown upon your proposed dress code”, Edward replied though going by the darkening of his eyes he liked this idea as much as James did.

“Oh believe me, if I was responsible for the dress code, it would look very differently”, James said, pulling his own jumper over his head, letting it drop to the floor. Ayelmore knew better than to disturb him unless called for.

“I don’t dare to ask”, Edward said before pulling James into another kiss, pulling the braces from his shoulders and then his hands slipped under his shirt, caressing the bare skin beneath.

James moaned into the kiss, partly because Edward’s hands were cold but mostly because it had been weeks and he was so desperate for his touch. He opened Edward’s belt and was rewarded with a moan when his fingers wrapped around his cock. A part of him wanted to chase a quick release now to have more patience later but he supressed that urge.

With great reluctance James broke the kiss and pulled away as Edward made a protesting noise in the back of his throat.

“Get those clothes off and come to my cabin”, James commanded and walked towards the door without looking back because the image of Edward, half-dressed, flushed and breathless was a test on his self-discipline.

On the way he let his own shirt fall from his shoulders and once inside he quickly took off the rest of his clothes as well. James stood next to the bed, waiting only a few moments before Edward appeared in the doorway, as naked and beautiful as Michelangelo’s David.

“A much more fitting uniform for you”, James said, raking his eyes over Edward’s body unashamedly. He was smaller than James but with broader shoulders and strong thighs that felt incredible wrapped around his waist.

“I was about to say the same”, Edward replied with a teasing smile and crossed the room to pull James into his arms. “You are so beautiful”, he said with reverence before leaning in to trail kisses along the line of James’ neck.

There was, as always, a worshipfulness to Edward’s affections, something that had started out as gratitude for James picking him for this expedition and had morphed into something else over the years.

James indulged him for a moment before he pushed Edward away and down onto the narrow bed. “Lie back”, he ordered as he climbed in as well, smothering Edward’s body with his own. He wasn’t in the mood to lie back and let Edward map out every inch of his skin – later maybe – instead he wanted to sink his teeth into him and ravish him, leaving a myriad of reminders for the weeks of separation to come.

He kissed Edward greedily, smearing their mouths together as he enjoyed the long, hard line of Edward’s body beneath his, Edward’s cock twitching against his thigh.

His years in the Mediterranean had taught him to appreciate olive oil and maybe it had been overly indulgent of him to bring it on this expedition with him but then again, he had picked Edward for this mission.

A breathless moan escaped Edward’s lips as James pressed inside after preparing him. He was tight and hot around him and a sight to behold, face flushed but biting his lips so tightly that they turned white, probably soon drawing blood if he didn’t stop.

James held still, leaning down to kiss Edward again, to lick into his mouth and silence the noise that way before he injured himself. 

Edward’s hands were desperately grasping onto the sheets as James went further but his legs wrapped around James’ waist, pushing him deeper. Finally fully inside, James broke the kiss to shift his weight onto one elbow so he could wrap a hand around Edward’s cock.

Edward arched his back, mouth open in a silent moan as he pushed back against James, spurting over his stomach. If James could he would have made a picture of him right in this moment.

Despite his desire to draw this out, James felt his climax approaching fast. It had been too long since he and Edward had shared a bed and if he was being honest, James was no more in the habit of denying himself than he could walk on water.

“You are so beautiful”, Edward whispered, a slow, warm smile on his lips as he lifted his hand to caress James’ face when he said those words.

That was what pushed him over the edge and he buried his face in Edward’s chest to stifle the noises he was making. He could feel Edward’s hand in his hair, holding him close.

They kissed lazily once James had pulled out but before either of them could be bothered to get cleaned up. James hadn’t felt this dirty and decadent in ages.

“Do I still have to persuade you to stay?” He asked with a teasing smile.

“You might have to persuade me to leave”, Edward smiled back and James had been wrong earlier because this, this was the expression he wanted to keep forever as a picture. 

“I’m just going to send Collins over in your stead”, James replied. “Crozier won’t notice the difference and I am short on Lieutenants. Parting with one shouldn’t be such hardship.”

“You’re welcome to try”, Edward replied, clearly amused by an idea that James was quickly warming up to.

“I will”, he said, maybe he’d throw a bottle of whiskey in as well as sign of his goodwill.

**Author's Note:**

> Do I ship Fitzjames with everyone? You bet I do.


End file.
